The Devil and a Tainted Soul Colored Red
by YYWT
Summary: Evility,Aweness and Reincarnation...the world,the universe was made of these things.Reincarnations are allowed to those who have such a right,Time past by so callously: yet so much and so little has changed. Fuka Kazamatsuri,her name is her own...yet will that ever be enough?Valvatorez,a simple Prinny Instructor,taking more responsability than desire,questioning the nostalgic times
1. Chapter 1

**AN****: I ship this or Axel with our dear vampy. Honestly I've always bore an adoration for AxelxAdell… but the DLC made that impossible. Now to finish Disgaea 3 on my PsVita.**

**Never ate sardines… hate fish with a passion. Though I know with small birds, you can eat their head. I don't eat small bird bodies either DX.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Japan was a boring place. There was nothing worth mentioning, school was always the same and tomorrow would merely rinse and repeat the passing days. Still no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she silently endure solitude: she wasn't allow to make her single wish true. Day in and day out, returning to a place that had no feeling, throwing her school bag onto the couch and going to her room to sleep._

_Even if she tried, nothing would become apparent. Her father would not come for her…_

… _it had been years since she last saw his face. He wouldn't even come to the school's cultural festival. Her friends laughed and complained of their parent's constant bickering. How much would she give just to hear her father as he would face her in the very same room? He couldn't even do that._

_Their house was of a nice size, though in the late afternoon, where twilight immersed the sky into darkness soon after. The lights in the house were left off, she never had reason to turn them on. She turned on her computer after her momentary lapse of rest. Sleep had stop becoming a necessity, with the internet: who needed sleep or reality? Putting in her USB key, her school files showed themselves, but she easily ignored them and open a file her friend had given her today. Life was pointless and stupid, other than ruling a world, what could she possible gain in a world that was perfectly fine with or without her?_

_The execution file's logo was a wolf image, saying 'FTL'._

_Using her mouse she clicked it, suddenly making tons among millions applications appear as it installed in her custom made computer…_

**Chapter 1****: Death is Not But The End of an Endless Dream**

Opening her eyes, a flash of red turned immediately back to her natural brown iris. She laid on a comfortably soft bed, her arms spread everywhere, while she only had her white tanktop and white shorts. With a disgruntle noise, blinking away the drowsiness, she finally got up to put on her typical Prinny similar outfit. She wore it as symbolism as she did it for style. Her pure wooden bat, her backpack and her prinny hat lastly put, ready to go, she went out of her room.

In Hades there wasn't exactly a sun, but a miniature star that would pretend to be like the imitated sky above ground. Today was particularly nice, though the scorching lava, was just not something she was sure she would ever get use to.

In a dream…

… in a nightmare?

Either way she would never admit to such things. Luckily for her, after beating Valvatorez, she would forever be considered Fuka Kazamatsuri. Unfortunately, after her chance to rule the human world and cheat her way to 'reincarnation', which would make any demon proud; Celestia had forsaken her. Now she was stuck forever in the eternal world of demons. It wasn't so bad… It had it perks being a high level prinny human. Though she was quite happy she didn't become a real prinny: the idea of being thrown still gave her the shivers, especially considering the explode on contact.

Being force to explode on multiple occasions must be the worse of the worst. That or being Axel.

Her sister, Desco was off doing some summer training camp, at the Evil Academy where the sophomores Raspberyl and Mao were. After accepting them into their group, it was the least they could do. Mao was just interested in experimenting, however, she trusted Raspberyl to look over her kiddy sister. After all the hardship Desco did, it would be kind of rude to deny the title to sister, to the person who would do anything for her.

It was a title, nothing else.

She sighed, putting the wooden bat onto her shoulder. She had arrived to the exclusive training quarters. It seemed Main Hero B, or better said, Youmesay was enjoying training with Adell and Petta. It was like being near a warzone since the breaking of the floors and walls continued to crack as they kept doing specials on their personal punching bag.

Axel was watching from the sidelines in mild interest with Pink and Actress, who were commenting with gleaming interest at the event. Emizal had easily taken back the President Seat after the wild mess with Asagi. Oddly enough Emizal was a huge fan of Actress, even a crush on her, which was the most bizarre scenario Fuka had ever found herself in. What was pretty or even beautiful in the huge masculine blue Wyrm? It was no different from a last boss. Seemingly Actress was just a huge intergalactic star among the Netherworlds, starring in many well known films. Makai Wars had been an amazing series…

Looking at the odd group, who was looking at the odd punching bag, she gave another shrug and continued onto her merry way.

The ruins of Hades were well taken by the habitants, the floors were polished as the any of the pillars near the jail cells. Of course the prinnies did all the work, working twenty-four seven days a week with minimum pay. A life of a prinny seem unfair, though this may be because they were the dirt of humanity, for all their heavy bearing sins. If she was a prinny, with only a thought, that thought alone became her immortal sin? 'To rule the world' was said to be her evil deed, though she was only fourteen! How could she be so guilty at such a merely thought?

Passing humanoid, to being larger than houses, Hades was highly touristic as of late.

Valvatorez, the leader of the group gain all the fame. It wasn't really something she enjoyed hearing. Monsters and people alike praised the vampire and his sidekick as they were high holy beings, or in demon's words 'Unholy Lords'. As-if their existences had a meaningless meaning, the duo wouldn't had gotten far without them. Nevertheless their existences equal that of dust in the air. As each foot passed, looking at the river of lava scorching up, the depth of the netherworld had such ends. A Place where all new born prinnies came. First they be rebellious, only after the explosions or torture, they would pipe down quite a lot.

The summer heat was unbearable, the beads of sweat formed on her back and neck, sliding down underneath her outfit. She ought to put a more lighter outfit, for the one she was wearing was just a bit too much.

Though the HLs she gained weren't enough to buy anything worthwhile. She started to wonder if she try a whole new look while she was at it. Everybody had a style: Etna had leather, Valvatorez had his cape, Larhal had his scarf, and the list could go on. She was being the typical heroine of any type of situation: the schoolgirl, the look worked for her. Since the schoolbrats came, that look had been stolen from her as well, so she was a typical 'human/prinny' school girl. It wasn't a fun trend to follow. Especially since she was reminded constantly of either being a prinny or a human, neither of the subject argument were of any good.

Adell, himself, was originally once human. Or originally believe himself to be one.

The story was odd… but from what she gather, he had found true love with a woman he was spending the rest of his life with. To which he denied strongly. Something about not liking women. It seemed that all demons had a phobia for normal attraction. It was incredibly stupid, if you asked her, though she doubted her 'human' mentality matter to such demons. Though in retrospect, Adell was the only one who got her. To a point. Genders would always play a major role in the universe. He didn't understand her thinking patterns and she didn't understand, though had nothing against it, his obsession of fighting.

He couldn't never understand the heart of a young girl.

Kicking a pebble, with her eyes on the floor of the bridge, taking her to the crossing where the Prinny Instructor would be. In the scenery she almost looked like the odd one out, as Monster shaped demons passed her by, while she gave no notice to them. Hobbits to golems, a newcomer would be filled by fear by the sight of them, to her they were just typical tourist.

"_Daddy… …. Why? Why can't you come ho-…!" The little girl asked. Tears choking her voice as she held tightly onto the phone._

_In the dark house… where nobody came to visit._

Biting her lip, she kicked the pebble far across to her arrival point. In front of the gate were to high status prinnies, wearing iron helmets with lances beside them. Monsters had no real expertise to use such weapons, that didn't stop from trying to use it. They saluted her as they knew her quite well. Passing the high stoned carved doors, she arrived to the seventh floor where below stood the training session with the instructor and the prinnies.

"LESSON 42! NEVER AND BY ANY MEAN NEVER! Forget…" Valvatorez's voice slowly dimmed. His enthusiasm remain intact, despite all these years he worked hard at doing his job.

Those were his natural trait. He was blunt yet gullible, kind nonetheless incredibly merciless. A demon with class, an adult demon at that. Ironically, she was the youngest among the group of weirdoes, though some could say she was mentally the same age as Emizal. She watched, elbows on the bars, holding her head with her hands as she smiled at the event unfolding. Today she would get something out of Valvatorez, she wouldn't back out until she had everything she could ever desire. That or she would have to kick his ass again. Though she would only win if it wasn't all that important to Valvatorez. After a while, she moved back and started to walked down the cycling floors that would reach the lair of evil.

The structure would never match the mortal way of construction. Magic had a powerful means of how they worked. Geoblocks here and there. Luckily, she was able to jump high enough to get where she needed to be. Though for a typical prinny: it was hell itself.

Prinnies continued to follow the instructions by the time she got down. It didn't take her long as she saw Fenrich in the shadows, scaring the wit of any fool who would displease his 'lord'. Fenrich was one of 'those' people, seemingly such things weren't a bother for demons, yet it seem Fenrich wasn't overly honest of his feelings for his lord. That or he really overly obsessed with following his master's every whim. Technically Fenrich was going to make Valvatorez her rival since they both desire the same goal. To rule the universe. It was fucking awesome as an idea. She'd be happy with ruling the world, but if she could get higher: of course that be her next ideal goal! Though for the time being, she would have to be use of being just a simple human.

Fenrich had already noticed her presence, she swore she saw a growling expression, in his thinned lipped unaffected expression. Though her eyes and Valvatorez crossed.

That was all she needed.

So with that, she walked on the sidelines to enter Valvatorez small office that hadn't change since the first time she came. The vampire didn't care much for fame, glory or power… he was just a diligent existences. Without Fenrich, the poor sap would always be stuck in the pit of Hades. Without asking permission, she sat herself down onto the bed, where she noticed on the bedside table was an open sardine pack. Taking the single sardine, she bit the head off, as the salty taste filled her mouth and throat with her single swallow.

As good as sardines may be for one's body, they weren't anything particular, if anything they were war survivor's food. Isn't that why they're canned food to begin with? Like the small hotdogs?

So she finished the sardine with the next part.

Pulling her head to look at the ceiling, made of ten tons of solid rock, her eyes squinted for she notice the small scratches on them. 'Probably Fenrich on his period' she thought sardonically. Her and Fenrich had always been on a bad terms, though this could be for he was a tsundere, or a yandere? Either way it didn't matter. Fenrich would always hate them, he was just a person who believed that everything was with a opportunity, once used it could even be thrown away. Then again she wasn't very much that different, she thought as her head looked between her legs. Her brown shoes, her high tights and her pleated blue skirt. There was only stone and nothing else, to her right stood Valvatorez's desk and selves, while across was only another bed.

So they slept together?

Her expression turned blanked in confusion. What an odd thought. Then she looked around, before she noticed it, the office had changed somewhat. There was no longer any coffin, for whatever that reason may be. The idea was just getting weirder for her… why did Valvatorez have two beds in his office? For protection? No, he was strong enough that he really never needed Fenrich, with the exception of his highly gullible states of mind. Sleepovers? Did vampires, much less demons, sleep with anybody?

It was getting slightly weird.

_It was probably a month or two ago…_

"_My lord will be pleased by these state of affairs. All is going perfectly as planned." Fenrich spoke with a high amount of pride._

_She was at the distance playing Uno with Emizal, Artina, Desco and three random prinnies._

_The training hall was abandoned, so they used the space, since Valvatorez had dropped off the face of the universe. At the distance she saw the poor prinnies being forced into hard labor, taking strange items in and out Valvatorez's office._

"_What do you think they're doing?" She ask just about everybody in the group._

_The reaper sighed "I don't care as long as it doesn't concerns me. Though if Valvatorez doesn't come back, my meetings are all going to go haywire."_

_Artina looked slightly concerned, though maybe it was considering personality that spoke up, saying with a bit of confidence "I'm sure Mr. Vampire would not forget such an important event. It would kind of go against everything he preaches about."_

_This only made him sigh again "Demons that preach… that just ain't right."_

"_Says the reaper who couldn't even take soul." She retorted as she laid down a five._

_Artina and Desco giggled, the prinnies were wise enough not to make a comment, as Emizal growled "That was years ago! I don't want to hear this from a dead girl who cannot acknowledge her own death! Especially when you seem convince this is a dream!"_

_She shrugged, her preaching got her out of her bet with Valvatorez, she had no regrets. Especially now that she was Fuka Kazamatsuri and not some 'prinny?' titled girl. "So… What's Fen-Fen doing?" _

_The response from the angel was filled with unexplained embarrassment "Umm… I think he found out that Mr. Vampire can drink blood now. Ever since he found that out… I've been wondering what he's been scheming about. I… don't.. really know… but I can guess what he's doing."_

"_Eh?" She was about to pry until she heard:_

"_UNNOOO—! DESCO won! Yay for Desco!" Her little demonic sister cheered._

Her eyebrow twitch in her irritation. This was the big redecoration? What the fuck!? How did this have to do with anything about blood?!

The creaking of door sounded, as the familiar voice spoke "Do you like my new roomy office home? Fenrich said it was better made to operate at will." Turning her head she saw Valvatorez give a shrug to such an explanation. "Not that it changes much… I should ask back my coffin, but what do you think of decoration, lass?"

"I dunno. But why in living hell would you need two beds?"

"For food of course." Saying like it was obvious. His expression was plain, so she couldn't even understand his logic.

"You know what… I didn't come here to chat about decorations. I came here for declarations!" She got up to her feet, grabbing the hand of her bat, as it swung to meet to the face of her 'leader'.

Valvatorez was unimpressed. Though he waited patiently, before he forced the question "What is it now, lass?"

"I want to take all of the fundings of the government!" She declared proudly.

The response was an unchanged expression "What use will you do of the money? Emizal will not let you have it easily, he'll make sure to take great care in bribing all of the council and you would have to rely in strength alone."

"It's obvious what I'm after…"

Why wouldn't that expression change?! "Even so… it's already impossible. Even if you're not allow reincarnation, I will not agree to this eternal madness. Prinny or no Prinny you surely were once human."

"Humanity stinks… we have to abided to the law, judged by all and not allow a single pleasantry. Angels being the foundation of good, you know… a lot of human gave up on god. The ones that believed were people who needed such weak beliefs. Demons have it all."

He gentle pushed back her bat, giving the slightest acknowledgment of annoyance with his sigh, saying quite frankly "Demons may be lawless creatures… though they follow rules too."

"Why should we be judged by rules we don't care or believe in?"

"You speak for yourself, Kazamatsuri. Humanity as a whole does not follow your belief and so you have sinned. That is the truth of humanity. Humans must regret and learn… I do not have time for such wasteful things, so get out." He had a calm expression, speaking coldly, his vibe scared her by instinct alone.

Letting out a scoffed, she walked past the vampire, it was a lost cause. He was dead serious. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she was ready to die for such a cause.

"Whatever… see you, Valzy." She slamming the door after she finished.

-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

The door slammed behind him, he knew he did no wrong, though the wrath of a woman was worse the Hades itself. He sighed as he looked at his office, he could never quite use to it, though since he had paperwork it had become a necessity to have a desk. So walking forward he placed his, gloved covered, hand onto the wooden surface made by the finest evil tree bark. Since the Fear of the Great, Desco and Fuka's failed attempts of events and now the netheruniverse, itself, changed. He sighed, all he had was paperwork since had many powerful connections, when he was a tyrant life was far more simpler than now.

Being the Prinny Instructor was a fun and simple job, now he was faced into making this netherworld a horrible land, where humans could once fear them.

The human world they had control of, watching and controlling their souls, was a world that given up on anything that didn't do with science. The Fear of the Great made many praise his adventures and powerful acts. Though the Evil and Awed energy of that single world had caused enormous cause-effect to a certain part of Celestia. Celestia watched over many human controlled planets, their debt was only partial because their netherworld would not act on their duties. Veldime wasn't even a netherworld, though it lived on an alternative human planet. Veldime's world still had tons of fear energy in a sense, that the netherworld under its control, wasn't in any type of debt to fear.

Flonne's plan, something she had honestly told him after everything, was to save that human world for Artina's and Nemo's sakes. For no world deserved to perish.

As many loose screws she had in her head, she was a loving being who cared for all. He started to wonder if it was true… her being once a fallen angel. Her demonic friends seem to confirm such a rumor. How in the name of evility did she get back to her Archangel state? Celestia was not a very forgiving place towards traitors or demons. She didn't answer it, though merely comment 'with love everything is shown'.

Now he was dealing with a young, hormonal, teenage girl. The girl that should have been taught like a prinny. He had failed as a Prinny Instructor, his heart working against his ideals, now he wonder if it was the right thing.

"_She may never find salvation. This is your sin, though sins are a demon's deed. A Ghost who will not go back to her natural state. She had the qualifications to be a prinny might have all been lost. Luckily for you, I'm her guardian Angel… By the prayer of a strong wish, I've watched her… so I'm a little forgiving." The girl said with strange smile._

_If the smile was fake, he didn't know, though it was vague in meaning. _

"…_." He felt regret not pride in his evil actions._

"_Though in return for her exile, she found friends… nobody can ever replace that. Though it's the same saying a bird should live with his feet alone, or a fish out of water. Though I wouldn't go to the latter, in the end even humans can be demons."_

_He looked at her big and beautiful wings, wings that could only belong to powerful angels._

"… _I kind of wish… feelings and emotions were all that matter in this universe." She turned to look at the beautiful blue sky._

"My Lord? What did that bitch do now?!" His servant growled. He was angry when he could not. He sighed in annoyance, looking from the corner of his eyes to see Fenrich, before returning his eyes forward to the barred window, showing a sea of lava.

"Nothing to fret over, Fenrich. So what does Emizal want now?"

Fenrich started their ritual event of political billings and events.

-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

"Stupid, Fen-Fen and Valzy… I guess I could just do another robbing event. Though… I really don't want to be denied this either!" She moaned.

There came her troops, ahead were a small camping sight was a small group of prinnies, her personal slaves. All of them were around level three hundred, her Fighter Demizal was trainer with her Magic Knight Samuel The Sixth Sense Killer. She didn't have Desco's troops since they were forced to divide their group.

"Hey Prinnies! Come here… we're going to go out and get great HL treasures." She order the three prinnies.

Her other two slaves, looked at her with blank confusion, probably wondering why they weren't summoned. The two of the three prinnies, started to overreact as they were scared of something, which she could care less about. The calm one named 'Mary' was already by her side. Their voice were all alike, so she wasn't sure if the Prinny beside her was a female.

"Madam… are you sure you want to leave with only them?" Samuel asked with a worry.

Giving a shrug, she responded "These lazy bums need to do some of the extra work, no? I'm all the power they need. So keep practicing… and protect my stuff."

Her words ended with a death threat. If anybody ever robbed any of her precious things she make sure the one responsible would be tortured then killed slowly. The magic knight scratched her head, laughing nervously at the word's ill meaning. Demizal gave no notice anymore as he sat himself down near the entrance of her room. Demizal was a fighter, better said, warlord of a few words or none at all.

She might as well get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Thank you for the review Karanma Maeryl, I'm a bit sad for the lack of interest but those watching I hope you continue to follow. Sorry for the bad grammar. Also… I haven't watched Netherworld battles (A DLC) yet… so I'm going with my headcannon that D4 is +400 years later from D3. When I finish disgaea 3… then I'll see if I'm wrong or not.**

**Btw… Valvatores could be around 10.000 to maybe 25.000 years old. Since Zetta is 30.000-?- and the Seraph in Disgaea 1 is 9.000.**

**D: didn't know how to end it. I wanted flesh out more parts but oh well…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Akai Tsuki, Akai Tsuki…'_

'_Tsumi wo okashita monodome no…'_

_The song sung through the night, the stars gleaming high into the night sky, through the heavens all she could wonder: why was the requiem so meaningful? The song sounded like children were singing it, the prinnies would walked forward where the deaths stood. In the darkness, shone the red colored moon, a moon which was very rare in the human world, yet not so much in the Netherworld._

_Inevitably she couldn't help but hum it, the sound reverberated through her mind as finger moved to the rhythm._

"_So… this is the red moon? It appears at random times?" She asked. The person beside her sighed, annoyed by her ignorance, saying ever so obviously:_

"_The red moon comes whenever Death find out the majority of prinnies who are able to cross… so it happens ever so rarely, because prinnies rarely ever find the means through redemption. They are our tools, they are too many and hassling: as their payment could take around twenty thousand years… though, at times, the red moon comes ever hundred years, yet… now and days that is truly a rare occurrence."_

'_Kagera wo kiyomeru,'_

'_Akai Tsuki…'_

"_So… What about the souls stuck in the Netherworld?"_

_The guy look pensive, maybe even questioning the answer to such a question, only to shrug with a corporal smugness "Them? Well… if they aren't prinnies, there is no going back. No angel can become the human they once were nor can any demon. The ghost just stay in the netherworld for all eternity. They became a species of demon too, you know."_

_Her left eyes twitched, irritated by such a casual comment, that reeked with superiority._

"… _But… ghost can become reincarnated right?"_

"… _I guess? I'm no expert." He said with a worrying sigh. _

_The prinnies followed, who with other subordinates of Death, follow their leader's lead: Emizal. The moon was so high up in the sky, she could only look up, with it reflecting off her own eyes. The guy just gave another worrisome sigh, as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't._

"… _But you've been denied that right, right?"_

_Retorting "So? What of it… I just can't go back to my world."_

"… _Really? And you think… that you can be anything else?" The voiced sounded completely flabbergasted at the idea. It might had only been suggested but…_

"_Hell yeah! I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to rule Celestia and the Netherworld! What do you take me for?!"_

"… _I think you've got some loose screws in there."_

"…_!... Men. They just don't understand…" She huffed angrily, couldn't help but pout, crossing her arms._

_He looked with an uncertainty then asked unbelievable tone "What?! What does this have to do with being a girl?! You sound like an evil mastermind!"_

"_See? Men just don't understand!"_

'_Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru'_

'_Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru'_

"… _Okay…. So tell the romanticism of world, universal domination…"A sarcastic, groaning tone sounded._

_Giving a happy smile, she said "I be happy to explain!"_

**Chapter 2****: The World is not Beautiful, Therefore it is.**

"Dood—…! Is this really necessary?! How are we going to put this at your campsite? There's only three of us!" Complained the prinny, Alfred San Gusto. His level was the highest among the prinnies and he was almost about finish to pile up the treasure found by them.

Sitting on a pile of treasure, with head on her palm, she merely groaned annoyingly at her slave's complaint. She wish she was like Etna, at times: bearing about millions among millions of troop prinnies. However… it was also equally redundant to do so… for prinnies were weak and hard creature to make use of. She used high quality bats or swords, as it was her own methodical way of fighting. She didn't like to use her tank characters for this treasure zone was only filled with levels of the five-hundred kind, nothing to fret over.

The zone was mountain-like, though space was close to the eyes, while rivers flow and birds flew at ease. Their zone was a range of 100 meters long and 75 long: filled with gold, jewels, weapons and armors long forgotten in time and space. It was almost like a sea of treasure, which had taken them a whole week of finding. She had gone to attack at the dungeons with Mary and Halurm, Mary acting as her bomb and ball, while Halurm actually fought to higher his level. She didn't know her troops personally, yet that didn't stop them from ever being highly annoying when they chattered. Sitting on top one of the many hill tops of treasury, her eyes looked ahead but without an objective. All she could do was think… though the thought was abstracted, as her aim to think it through, for it had been some time she been bothered by something. It would come up and then vanish, though, honestly… she hated to think of it.

Even if it… for now… had no form.

"Dooo—ooddd… This isn't fair!" Alfred continue his eternal bitching. Her irritation rate was only growing bigger. "I mean, why me? Can't Mary help as well! Or Halurm! DOOO—OOood!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PRINNY!" She screamed, grabbing her bat and with a single jump, she hit him like the tool he was. It was a nice homerun! Her impact was maybe a bit too hard as he exploded midair…

… she didn't regret it.

Mary was already beside her after the event, with a bead of sweat on the side, looking where Alfred had exploded. Turning away from the sight, she looked at the prinny, who's eyes shone neither worry or fear. The prinny looked up at her, she looked at those eyes, with her hand on her hip.

"What is it?"

"Isn't this enough treasure, dood? You should be able to make ten million HL, so there's nothing more to fret about. …dood.." The creature said calmly…

Halurm came forth, in front of two hills of gold, saying bluntly "I will stand guard, call Samuel and make her use the newbie prinnies to take the treasures to our stationary bank."

Even if he was acting like the leader, he had a point. Halurm was one of the few prinnies who never used 'dood', though only outside of Fenrich's and Valvatorez's radar. He surely had no desire to restart his rehabilitation training. He was used in the protocol of the Zettai Project. He lost at the third round, though that was probably because he guessed what the last round would have been. Nobody could beat Valvatorez, after all she had fought him, herself. His strength was impressive, though Fenrich would make it impossible for victory, at least for any fool: who thought Valvatorez was the main objective. Even if you beat the vampire, the werewolf would just come with a more cruel way to win.

Though if she wanted to win over the dark assembly, she needed to be stronger than Valvatorez, smarter than Fenrich, more influenced than Emizal and more charismatic than Artina. It was like playing an Ultra Mode patch on Extra in Touhou: either completely impossible or incredibly hard. That only worked if fortune smiled up on you, nothing to do with talent, even if talent was a necessity.

"OKay… I'm going home. I'll get Samuel, you watch out for those thieves, see even one of them: cut their heads off. I swear… if one piece of jewelry or weaponry is missing, there will be hell to pay." She entered the portal back home.

Mary followed her, she was like her and Desco's advisor, since she was so old and everything. Not that they listened to her or anything, but like Halurm, she always had a good point. It was kind of annoying, though at times, it was also refreshing considering the other five prinnies were with Desco and none of them had the IQ of either Halurm or Mary. Maybe to a pebble, though not even close enough to a dog. That's how pitiful they were. She warned Desco of her choice and probably was now regretting it.

Though as of late, she started to miss the overly cheery and chatty, Cleric. AnnasamaLorusolnalezerta The Second, which everybody called her Ezerta, was the most annoying healer ever… Not even a millisecond could pass before Ezerta decided to talk again. Fenrich had made her exile, which she did happily, the healer from the group. Thus for most of their journey used Emizal's healer, Andrew. She only missed her, because the talent she had: as she was saint level, and once upon a time a Celestia Host. She let Desco have her, mostly for own personal convenience and the simple fact Desco loved to chat, not to mention, probably the only one who didn't want to choke the life out of the healer. Grumbling upon the fact, that if given two second retrace, was completely unnecessary since she couldn't stand the cleric.

They had already made it to the campsite, from there Demizal was still sitting down crossed legged, probably even sleeping. Even if he was resting, she knew he was still on high alert.

She didn't bother him, despite looking down at him with a disapproving scowl. As she turned to seek out where Samuel had gone. Being on the fiftieth floor tended to be a bother, though equally was a luxury: since most of the weaklings couldn't have access to enter. Of course, there was never anything special of Hades, but she had no reason to actually leave the place for what it was. Desco was trying her best to learn to be a final boss, since Valvatorez had promise to teach her the ways of such a monster. Though considering her old man made Desco specifically for her amusement, Desco wanted to follow her, wherever she went. It was a contradictory way of life, but the girl had a youthful heart and she could understand that. She admired it even.

She felt like she grown old…

But she was fourteen for Christ's sake! She should feel old until she became thirty!

Finally making it to the lobby, she found the magic knight, drinking tea with seven colored witches. It was Axel's strangely neurotic fangroup, who tended to stalk the Evil Rangers across the stars. Each had a personality that matched their special placed color. She absolutely despised them! They were ludicrous, since it felt like talking to one person, with a huge multi-personality disorder. She practically froze in terror, she had to get Samuel out immediately, before she got stuck into their madness, five times were enough!

"Sammy…" She covered her voice in a greatly forced honeysweet tone "Can… you do your job…?!"

Samuel turned her, with a slight blank look, getting up from her seat. The witches, smiled, each waiting for an opportunity to speak. She tried her best to look anywhere than were the magicians stood, for if she gave them any reason to talk to her, she be screwed over like last time.

"Sam-Sammy… are you going now? We'll miss you." The blue witch spoke, her name being Triesta.

Reptna, the red witch growled, not particularly fond of her "She's just going to leave us like always! Fuuka… leave, before I make you leave!"

Reptna was the least of her problems, it was the green one who usually made it impossible to leave. So as Samuel turned to her friends "Ehehehe… Fuka, is my master, she's finally came back. I'm sure it's important."

Mama spoke, the star witch "NOO! Don't go… we only got to see you today, we only have today! Tomorrow we're going to the next stage of Pink's Evil Ranger show! I heard Axel will be the announcer!"

So Axel and Pink were going to leave? Well… it was understandable since Emizal took his job. It was still kind of inconceivable, he felt like a parasite that just couldn't die, now she could only wonder what life would be like without the annoyance. Pink, of course, had to leave, unlike Axfool, she was a respectable being with an honest job. Even if in human standers, she taught evil instead of goodness of being a 'hero'.

"Well good luck guys! I'm sure the Evil Ranger will acknowledge you as their number 1 stalkers!" Samuel easily said her goodbyes, calming the raging inferno Reptna, thus making all the other sisters saying their goodbyes.

"WISH US LUCK!" Screamed Lulu, the black witch with tears in her eyes.

Fuka could barely hold her excitement, that the group of weirdoes were finally going to be gone forever! She could even do a little victory dance, though if she stopped walking to her room, she was sure, that either three of the seven girls would change their mind. Maybe even force them for a goodbye teatime, which she would not happily partake; for she was once poisoned by Lulu: making her stay at bedrest for three weeks. They were stalkers for a reason, always hiding their tracks. Fenrich was the only who believed her accusation, but merely denied what she knew that he knew.

Demons were scary.

Samuel followed her every step, explain with much calmness "So… now you got your ass back in the game; I need you to use the newbie prinnies to bring them back to our stationary bank. Remember to kill all traitors and thieves. I'm going to my room, see ya."

Demizal was already standing by time they got to her room. He look with his unchanging expression, merely a soldier's expression. It showed neither anger, pride, happiness nor sorrow. She liked him, he was the perfect boytoy. Though he never talked to her. Ever. He majorly spoke with his comrades, than her or any other of her friends. Or allies, whatever floated on your boat. As she started to enter her room, Samuel took Demizal with her as Mary followed behind.

The room she had, held the stone walls that most of Hades's residents had. Her room was filled with a velvet red rug, very typical computer desk with a strange futuristic, demonic styled, computer. Around on that desk was her cute figurine and dolls. Across from it was several of human boy bands, she had fallen for. In this room, were two nicely sized bed: hers was a white and pink colored sheeted bed look, while Desco's was the darkest blue with pink. There were two pairs of large closets facing one another across the room. Though Desco's wardrobe was completely dusted as she had no use or desire to fashion up. She had bought a ton of clothes, in which she rarely ever dressed into.

She sighed, after a week of treasure hunting, resting should be fine.

-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

_The stench was heavy, though he was the one to defile it, he was the one to be defiled. Corpses amongst corpses, liquids of both demon and vessels alike stained the stoned floor, like the papered walls. It just made him giddy, he laughed out in enjoyment, smelling the red fluids cover his body. Though black could never be tarnished, he was glad he decided to wear only black and red, as he continued to kill all standing in his way. Demon's blood had no real good taste, only humanoid vessel had somewhat of a standard taste._

_Thousands among thousands of vessels came at him in full fledge attack. His smiled grew larger, showing all of his fangs, since he might take a bite out of one of them._

_Of course, the close ranged fighters and with ease he was able to dodge and counter their technique. The archers and skulls attack simultaneously, using Omega level spells, creating havoc within the halls and destroying the royal kingdom. It was like a last resort. No— It was a last resort. They didn't expect to be attack by such a strong demon, like himself, licking his lips with the smug thought 'Of course, it is understandable but foolish nonetheless.'. Another fighter lunged at him, whom he grabbed his enemies hand, throwing him with all his force, as he went in a circle: killing of at least five close ranged guards. After the released, he slammed his foot into the KitKat girl's face, only to then move his body to the right, to give another heavy kick to a monster class. The fighting was fluidic, not even a second to rethink on how to dodge or counterattack. But he had already planned at way to win, so there was no way he could lose._

"_Get him!" Screamed a male, pointing at him, guiding his men to certain death._

_The KitKats began to shiver… some crying in whimpers "I can't believe… our l-… UUU— GIRLS WE MUSTN'T LOSE! FOR OUR GREAT LORD!"_

_Monsters, humanoid vessels and far ranged attacks all collided—_

_He must have been fighting for seventy-five hours straight. The castle might as well been historical, as the structure could barely hold itself, by the damaged caused by the out-front war. He was tired, though now there wasn't time to rest. If he stopped, for all eternity he would be chained down to such inferiority. _

_Licking his mouth clean, he grabbed a demon who's scent was like a daisy's bloom. Surely, as he sunk his teeth into her neck, the taste wouldn't be too bad. It seemed she taken a liking to garlic, but all the same, she had a yummy taste. So he sat on his knees as he continue to eat, for he could do no less than now, as he was tired and hungry. His tongue licked the neck, her skin tasted salty, despite she was defiled by disgusting refuted composted liquids and components. After ever last drop of blood was suck, the body became a pale white and dry as an autumn's leaf, as he let her body fall. He laughed loudly, as his whole body shook by the excitement of his predicament. He could hear their footsteps, he could smell their living existences and he couldn't wait! He couldn't wait at all! HE HAD TO RIP THEM INTO PIECES!_

"My lord?" Fenrich's voice crossed his ears, awaking him from his drowsy state. He lifted his head, as he had been lying on the piles of paperwork he had to do. He must of fallen asleep last night.

Turning to Fenrich, he asked "Fenrich… am I late for the Zettai project?"

The werewolf shook his head. Though his frown was not left unnoticed. He could only wonder what was going on his vessel's mind. Fenrich's eyes moved in a slight erratic movement, almost as he was rethinking something, which was a rare occurrence in itself. The human descendent was almost in a state of worry, if it could not be said in any other way.

"My lord…"

"Yes, Fenrich?" He asked but couldn't help thinking 'What time is it? I really hope I'm not late for the Zettai Project… …. I should get some sardines as well. I'm starving.'

"…. It had been a while, I know this… however do you not think… it would be the best to… hmm—.. Well to eat normally again?" Fenrich had choked on his words.

Flickering his eyes elsewhere, responding to the dog "… I have no problem with that. But if Artina or Fuka come, don't you think I be personally insulting them?"

It wasn't like he was going to eat humans who had no fear of him. If they didn't, he would make them fear him. Then when he finished…

Fenrich looked him in the eyes "An angel has no right to speak against a demon's way of life and a ghost shouldn't even count as a human! My lord— This farce has continued long enough! There will always be sardines but being yourself is equally important."

He nodded "Of course, I know this. Though when in a group: one must compromise."

"My lord… it is one of your traits, but I have already gotten you a meal, do you wish to have it?" Fenrich bowed, awaiting an answer.

"Sure, why not?"

The doors to his chambers opened: showing a young adult man, tied in restriction as the prinnies carried the human to him. His eyes were not covered, but his mouth was clogged. It looked like he had been crying for some time. Marks showed that Fenrich had his way with him, maybe the passing demons as well. It was a ripened fruit, he could barely hold his excitement as the scent was legendary. He wanted to eat now!

"All is for my lord."

Without remorse, he grabbed the fearful human by the neck, ripping out the sheet from the man's mouth, before sinking his teeth into the flesh. The screams could be heard, it was like a beautiful melody that only a demon could understand. The man started to sob. He could feel the coldness of the human's flesh, as it seemed, he had been in some type of freezer. Since Hades was in lava coated land, it was strange but entrancing to have cold taste to his lips. His warmth became the human's warmth, so even with the painful action. Drinking at least a pint of blood, he was satisfied for the time being.

Releasing the sobbing man fall to his knees, licking his lips of the blood that colored his pale exterior. The taste was exquisite but it had been four hundred years since he was able to feast like this.

An angel's blood did not count. Even if it did, it had no standers, almost like drinking coughing syrup. He shivered at the thought alone. He never wanted to try it again, though it technically made sense since angel's blood could heal the wounded. Though nothing could ever replace the taste of sardines! He needed his daily dosage of it. Maybe he should eat around ten thousand sardines with a side of salad?

The man could not move much, so he sat where he was left behind. So walking his pass his food, he left as his destination was to the Zetta Prinny Project. Fenrich would handle the meal like it should be treated.

Hades was as boiling hot as always, prinnies saluting him as he went on his way. Though as he walked, he saw a long line of prinnies going to a direction, he had not permitted them to go. He raised a brow, with the guess that other prinny instructors were having their way with them. Most Prinnies in Hades obeyed all of Hades' residents. Nonetheless something was off. Staring at the lines of prinnies, even when he had not time to spare. It was only till Fenrich came back, asking him if anything was astray, did he return to reality; only not to say anything about the strange line of prinnies. Surely it would not be anything mind-blowing since many prinnies favored him. Especially after they seen Etna's unlimited cruelty toward her vessels.

While he had already won fans for the Fear The Great in general. Whether they loved or hated him, was the least of his worries: all that was important were that they acted liked prinnies and nothing more.

Zettai Prinny Project… a project of a famous prinny instructor, who had long past away; That made Valvatorez do his own version of the ideal rehabilitation directed to prinnies. For prinnies: who believed they had a right to any type of humane existences. Prinnies were made of sin, those in Celestia were those burden with smallest of sin. Not to mention the fact human soul HAD to be a qualified to become a prinny. Even if there was nothing to be proud of, they could least acknowledged their hardship would given a new life filled with rights! The rebellious were not needed in the Netherworld, no matter what universe they partake in. Their lives were as pointless as specks of dust, since they couldn't live a life of what was expected of a human.

Finally arriving where the first instructor stood. The leader of the formal Seven Yakshas, Dekick.

Hugo spoke proudly of him; so instead of his weaker instructors, he found himself changing all the drill sergeants for his Project. Since the fundamental reason instructors existed was to make the new prinnies into true prinnies. If they couldn't succeed, then the Z.P.P. initiative would activate, which had never failed before. For even if they did succeed, their lives would end by his very own hands. Thus the Z.P.P. was infallible, a perfect project.

Dekick was now forcing seven prinnies into submission; since they decided on teamwork, their advancement was an inevitable outcome. Each prinny wore the very same blue coated penguin skin. He watched in boredom, for he was not impressed that Dekick was failing again. Even with the extra help, the Yakshas prinny could not win. Of course, the first trial was always a fifty-fifty success or failure by the determination and strength a single prinny had. As of late, since Fuka had 'proven' herself able to beat the system: many other prinnies got the guts to face him head on. Within another year of time, surely very soon, all prinnies would realize how foolish their idealisms were. They could be no more than prinnies. It was the law of the universe and it would not, could not change! Most prinnies failed at the third trial, simply because they were exhausted by the previous encounters.

Nino had finally arrived behind them, giving him a graceful bow. The next trial was already being prepared.

"My lord… this farce is a bit too much. We should changed this drill sergeant, he does nothing but fail." Fenrich muttered unhappily.

"He might fail these trials, but only one every ten times. Also lately he's doing this nonstop for two years. Prinnies have heard the rumors and until they can be frighten, these trials will continue nonstop." He muttered with a bit of distain. Dekick's skills were a necessity and he was good at what he did, but if prinnies had an absolute determination: it didn't matter how strong the drill sergeant was. Since they were willing to die for the cause.

But the sergeants weren't allow to kill their patients, prisoners, or whatever you'd like to call the reimburse prinnies. For maybe the prinnies would understand their place and maybe their solo existences.

If they were allow to kill, then this battle would not continue.

Ever since he took the responsibility of being a Prinny Instructor: it was his duty to guide the misguided prinnies. It was understandable that formal humans or semi-humans would want their old freedom, or at least a decent treatment: who wouldn't want such a thing? Though the moment they sin till the moment they died: it was their responsibility to pay off that sin, they could not pay off in their mortality. So those that were wronged could be at peace… while their enemies suffered their entire afterlife in the netherworld.

So within the next hour, the battle ended and the seven prinnies walked together. Their pride was on the surface edge, while they walked to their next destination. In the shadows, he watched with Fenrich, to who growled silently.

Five of the prinnies went untouched from the last battle, while three of them showed their exhaustion, but they could not subdued yet. Since it was obvious their desire had not yet wavered. Valvatorez would not show himself, he was tired repeating the same events that would not change consequence. In his youth he had learned the power of 'heart' humans held. When believed to be human, then their determination shone even in the afterlife… he would wait for their own self-acknowledgement: if they were truly human then they would repent. If there was no regret: then they had no right to be a prinny to begin with.

Nino began to explain patients, which a strange prinny became interested it. 'Lolu' was his name, as he happily chatted patiently with the drill sergeant. Making everybody look at the two with unsure despite and disbelief.

"… To wait patiently, huh? I guess I get that." Lolu said as he crossed his wings.

'Mimura', a female prinny, spoke angrily "Don't agree with him! We here to get our freedom!"

Lolu shook his head and walked back to the past stage "Don't mind me. I think I get it now. Sorry guys, but I'm leaving… I think I finally understand what I'm doing here."

"Don't say something stupid like that, man! Damnit don't you want to have a normal life?! I don't remember wanting to become a slave to demons!" Yelled one of the tired and angry prinny 'Rikuou'.

Giving a mellow nod, almost like he was talking with naïve children "Sorry, guys… I can't go on and maybe it will be hell like, though… nah… you'll understand when the time comes."

"Lolu…" One of the pinnies looked with a distant look. Only to mumble to herself, shaking her head, as she turn back where every other prinny was staring at.

"At least one of you understands what the Instructors were trying to teach you! I say that a mission completion though I still have to finish you: for if any of you move, I'll kill you!"

This wasn't uncommon, the more honest prinnies would understand before stage two or three started. It was heartwarming as it seemed he had chosen great drill sergeants. To wait and follow, or to dig holes and reflect on sin… always reflected on the prinnies heart more so than 'dood' event. Was his major reason on not faulting Dekick on his poor performance.

The battle lasted for nearly two hours, since each time a prinny would come to the rehabilitation center: they would make an even more complex geoblocks system, solvable but to a lunatic level. Of course Fenrich helped in its structure, so every time it failed, Fenrich took it very personally. They might not know it now… though when they fail, if they survived at all, Fenrich would personally punish those prinnies for outsmarting him. He could barely keep Fenrich from killing Fuka with his own claws. Or Artina, or Desco… though Emizal was left alone…

Fenrich would not damage himself for his petty anger management.

Well it made better character out of the prinnies, so he let Fenrich, most of the time, have his way with them. Even Fenrich understood that killing their allies was not a smart move, though being demons that they were… it wasn't exactly against their unmoral code. It was a hassle to have such a servant, though through and through Fenrich had proven himself worthy of his servitude.

Finally the last stage begun, three prinnies were outright defeated and could not continue on. Nino had done a good job in lesser the numbers, for with each falling petal, the flower becomes nothing except a vine. They would lose faith and give up: not ready to face death head on. Those who didn't fear downright destruction of their soul would continue to fight. For the prinnies who came this far knew of the last person they would fight. Prinnies spoke of it, sometimes the truth would be twisted, still one way or another it was true. Psylos started to explain once more the trial they would face and if they would not subdue: were to be killed. Though he shouldn't kill them, accidents occurred.

By the time they finished only two prinnies remained.

Most of them had fainted by exhaustion and fighting. The only two remaining was 'Maria' and 'Loki', barely having a scratch on themselves. Nothing to appeared to make them stand from the rest with the single exception: their unwavering resolve.

"We won! So we should be allowed to be ourselves from now on!" Said the leader prinny, Maria.

Showing himself, with Fenrich beside him, his expression uninterested "… Well I supposed I did that. Though have you've realized the meaning of being a prinny? If you have not, then I do not even have to bother to continue this charade."

Loki spoke with a deep solemnest "We understand… but we're going to gain our freedom! So who cares about of past sins?! We don't regret it. We shouldn't even be here. I mean… honestly… who cares? What 'I' did was pretty stupid but I never meant for anybody to get hurt. So you know what? Fuck your program and the universe itself! I'm Lokiera Sanders… I ain't buying this bullshit!"

'A human who had not realized the depth of his sin.' He thought as he looked at the male prinny.

"And you other prinny… have you've learned your cause?"

"Well… Fuck you for starters. Other than that, no… why do Demons get to act a way and we cannot? I will fucking kill you Valvatorez! For all the shit you put me through! I am me! Nobody, absolutely nobody has the right to take that away!" The prinny practically screamed, furious of her outcome.

"Hehehe…. But it's alright for you to take other's peoples freedoms away?" A strange familiar voice sounded. Behind them, standing high up on a Hades' machinery, was Arch Angel Flonne. Her expression held a sweet smile, her eyes unreadable, but her intention was visible as she gleamed with anger.

"Still… why are humans being punished for something demons do daily? Shouldn't demons praise us or something?!" Maria said with an excessive joyous laughter, almost like a broken doll.

Lokiera slightly moved away from the crazed prinny.

"What—! What… the Hades' name are YOU doing here! You wretched angel." Fenrich asked in his shock.

'Oh, right… I forgot… oh well.' He finally remember he had made plans with Celestia, failing to inform Fenrich about it. "Do not mind her Fenrich, I had called her last night for a Celestia and Netherworld meeting. Forgive me for not informing you."

Looking slightly insulted, if not anxious, saying "My Lord, it is no fault of your own. I should of known."

"Anyway Prinnies! Since you are not allowing redemption, then I will allow you an ultimatum! Take it and have your precious soul, or leave it and perish by our very hands, prinnies!" He warned them severely. He looked into their very actions: to see if they understood the very risk. There was no forgiveness after, not a single bit of mercy would be left behind.

Loki mumbled with a crying voice "Dude… I'm with a psychopath? How is this, in anyway, fair to me?"

With a silent glare, Maria turned to her ally "We have a common goal, Loki. It doesn't matter who we are or what we did to come here. Come on! Do you really want to be a prinny for something so stupid?"

"Whhaaa… But I don't want a psychopath for an ally!"

"Oh shut up! Going to run or fight?"

"Why the hell not, dude?"

"Then perish, you foolhardy prinnies!" He proclaimed as he caught the flying, clawed blade within his hand. Only to throw it back at the female. Fenrich was already gone to kill the male, who amazingly kept up with Fenrich. Though unknown to them, they were just playing around. Being prinnies was a curse, completely useless to themselves and others. But that's how the universe viewed them to be.

Maria came with all of her swing techniques, going straight forward to him, so in a counterattack he used his boot. It landed on her face, with most of his right leg's strength he threw to the floor and crushed her non-existing skull.

It made him disgusted, as he tried to wipe away the strange fluid on his boot. It was like he crushed and insect and now was facing something dirty. Flonne giggled in the background, the very same moment where Fenrich cut the prinny's head off. For an angel, such things did not seem to even faze the 'protector of peace and love'. Once his boot was clean, he looked at the angel, who glided down from the high scenery. She landed gracefully on her feet, used her two index fingers to pull her long hair to behind her shoulders. Turning to them, as they walked to the exit, following them down the corridors of Hades.

"So… I have spoken with the Seraph and he be happy to join you, though of course to a limited bound. Your going against god motto could make the alliance nearly impossible." Flonne started to explain the situation at hand.

"Even so… an alliance with angels feel awkward as it is." Fenrich mutter to his side.

After pondering for a second "If what you said is true, then I think the Seraph and Celestia would gain profoundly if our markets cross."

"Even so our cultural differences will make such a treaty impossible."

"Then I could promise to end the treaty when the bounds have been crossed. Or before, which may be better."

"I trust you Valvatorez, but I don't trust your allies." Her eyes seem to be focused on his servant. Mighty of a point she had, it was all or nothing. He couldn't just give in because of a small flaw.

"If you trust me, if the Seraph trust me then he should trust my allies." He spoke proudly.

Her eyes became half-lidded "… That's not possible… your remember the girl who swore she rule over Celestia and the Netherworld? Even if there was trust, publically this would make our Seraph look incompetent. Maybe even a traitor to his own kind. If you have a better resolution then we'll hear it."

"So he couldn't come?"

"! Like the Seraph would be able to leave. Like you, he is a leader: a guider to his people. You have to come to him but first you must win our trust and give us a wonderful manifesto. It was an interesting manifesto but it won't do…" Saying it almost like she was disappointed by the event.

"Like we trust high nosed angels. It's the same argument." Fenrich retorted. Though it had no effect on his target.

"Artina and I would not let anything happen to such a loyal and honest Vampire."

This struck a nerve in him "Please mind your manner, Arch Angel. I am a demon. Though this is an upside comment as it is a degrading one. How jarring."

Knuckling at her head, giving a cutesy expression, as she stuck out her tongue to them. "Oh sorry, Valvatorez, I always keep forgetting these things. But anyway I know you'd never doubt one of your teammates, right? Can you come to Celestia once you've gain a better manifesto that I can present to the High Court? It so bothersome our council system, but it has worked for millions of years, so I'm not one who should complain."

"I understand. Shall we continue this in my office?" He spoke as they finally reached his own personal destination. In the far background the other Prinny Instructors' voices could be heard together with the prinnies. They had finally started the new lessons, while these things were pleasant he just hoped the other instructors were actually working and not conning him out of his intentional faith in them. Once a demon had used a portal CD player to sound a fake training. The man was fired, not killed, since he was in a pretty big hurry. For at least five thousand years would past before the formal instructor would get out his debt with him. It truly was a bothersome event.

"Okay! I heard you made it kinky!" She said without being very fazed by her implement.

Another cord being struck, he decided to ignore it. "It is more comfy… going to the dungeons would be too much of a hassle to begin with."

"So when did you start?"

"This morning actually. Maybe it be best if we didn't go to my office now that I think of it." Finally realize this would not be the best of ways to handle the situation.

Flonne shrugged "Don't worry… even if I am an angel, I can't go against your ways of living in your own world. Though… I wonder if I could live upon not acting on my heart's intent."

"I haven't yet decided but it's not a necessity for me to drink humans' blood. Honestly, it's too early to decide whether I miss it or not. My greatest worry of all is how Fuka will take it. Artina, even when she was human, knew that demons were demons. Humans, the hypocrites they are, cannot accept their own kind being demoted to a lower food chain." He finally muttered.

"Hahaha… like I said: you're a kind demon." The angel struck another insult upon him. Did this angel have any respect whatsoever?!

"You're confusing my lord for some other person. He is a cruel, spiteful demon! You should watched your tongue." Fenrich spoke in his place.

"Archangel… The Netherworld will rise from this debt, and with the Myriad Celestia help, we can surely help pay ourselves in quick amount of time. Also… we got an amazing tax collector. I'm thinking of even promoting him. You've met him, haven't you?"

Nodding at the question "Yeah…. He's truly a great guy. Maybe he could be your representative. I trust him more than Fenrich. Or Fuka… Not that Fuka could ever be a leader of anything. Dictator but… hmmm."

"…. I understand your concerns but I rather not have a tax collector to represent this netherworld. It would make us look like a complete bore. The soullessness makes a good imagine but without creativity it's a pointless trait."

"… I think you're picking the wrong details than the major ones." Flonne's expression was blank.

Fenrich muttered "Minor indeed, but… my lord always looks at every detail."

"Anyway… were you able to find anything about last night?" He might as well get to the point

-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

"…" It was absolutely stupid. Being incredibly dump and out of context, she wondered what the hell had happen to her. Because if she was the only sane one then there was something very wrong. How could this be?! How could this possible be true?!

"My love… It was horrible yet necessary that I do so."

"…. Go. Ju-st.. go. Do it. You must!" The female spoke.

She felt herself lose sense of reality, like her brain couldn't comprehend what was happen. That or it was rotting. Every other demon or visitor didn't give a notice to what was happening in front of them. Passing by like these two were made out of air. She try to think, ponder or even just react to the situation, but she couldn't even blink, much less move a muscle.

"Tha—a-..ank you… Actress. I will always love you!" Screamed Emizal as Actress walked towards the interdimensional with her friends. He was holding onto the autograph given to him by his favorite Idol.

"What teh fuck? Fuuck… did that just happen?" She spoke in engrish, as the westerns like to call it. Emizal began to cry from honest sorrow and regret. Falling on all four as he cried himself into a puddle of sadness. Seemingly, the events she could no longer remember clearly: he had to exile Actress since she was a loyal follow of Axfool. Then just about everything went blank in her mind. It was vulgar, strange and even oddly erotic, despite it being between a ten year old and a huge fucking dragon. It must be her subconscious protecting her from all the madness.

Why was it, whenever Actress and Emizal were involved in the same space, that made her personally scarred for life? Death, afterlife or whatever you'd call her existence.

"Beh…" Sticking her tongue out, shaking her head, in hopes to completely forgot the event in front of her. "I think I need to wash my mouth with bleach. Urgghh…" Shivering by a flickering memory of maybe three minutes ago. "Why does this happen to me?"

The worse was unexpectedly about to come, as she saw underneath her feet a huge shadow expanding, for some unknown reason. Only to lift her head up and to be crashed by a falling huge spaceship.

It's crash shook the Nethworld like a medium level earthquake. This surely wasn't her day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was happening right in front of her eyes, like it was all going down within the hours, when only milliseconds had passed. Only four inches away from the tip of the spacecraft, she could feel the tremendous heat enveloping in her face, as her eyes watered up and her tongue going dry. She was sure she should of moved, but the recent event that took place only moments ago, made her confused. She wonder if she could even speak…

… this was the end.

The crash resounded through Hades' core, the sound of rock crackling as lava sloshing noise sounded, before her ears went deaf. Even though she should have been smashed into a pancake, she felt warmth on the right side of her body, a fabric that was border of nicely textured chest. She felt herself blush by this unknown and vague source, until she looked up and saw a nicely tone white male, red spiky hair that went down like the waves, barely seeing his small antenna bang. His leather sleeved gloves gave her a comfortable security, laying next to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was just something incredibly unbelievable.

Finally that moment went in its correct speed, since Adell landed on a boulder near the armor market. She almost didn't hear his words of concerned.

" -.. Okay?" Looking down at her with a pleasant smile.

Looking at him dumbly, she asked "uhh… What?"

"Are you okay?"

Frustrated and embarrassed of what she could barely comprehend, said with a bitter anger "Yea… Yeah, I'm fine!"

Though since he was cradling her, though how much timed passed was disjointed, since it felt like it was lasting for hours. His heartbeat, his strong and muscular arms while being so close: was driving her insane! She felt lighter than before, only to be suddenly let go on the lower part of her body. Acting with instinct, as her feet touched the ground while using his left arm with her right arm to balance herself, so she wouldn't fall. Only to then lose all of her strength and fall to her knee, feeling like she could vomit. She wasn't sure if she should cover her mouth or hope she vomited now. It was horrible.

"Oh my, Itz lookz like, mademoiselle got nausea. Maybe we should get the lady some sugar, or tea, at best." Said the annoying blond. She recognized his voice, but his name was at a blank.

"Urghh… Let's see if she can stand up." Four steps of footsteps came from the background and then Adell asked her "Would you like me to carry you? I can take you to Big Sis' FruityCakes. I don't any other place that have couches in them. Or I can take you to your room?"

Shaking her head, she wanted to be alone. Though her chocking and coughing groans wasn't making it easy to think. For started she tried to breath and it only made her more nauseas, then decided to lay her head down, but another coughing choking fit occurred. They hadn't left her, so when her head was able to make sense, as her lightness slightly faded, she got up. Unhappy that the perverted butler was holstering her from her left, while Adell went slight up ahead, probably to save her a space. Emizal had already left, while the prinnies were force to fix up the mess that had occurred.

While they cross the spacecraft, where a small note was left, a prinny's voiced piped up on the background "Dood… I think you pissed somebody off, lady Fuka. There's a note for you."

The note was made of a typical ISO A2 type, folded at least four times as it simply wrote with something similar to blood, which was incredible fresh, despite that it should have been made brown by the heat given to it. She stopped questioning the Netherworld's logic, how could she ever explain the paper? Which should of burned to a crisp.

The words were simple, with seven colored balls or balloons in the corner of the writing, saying: "Tea time is precious, luck for thy, we cannot discipline. But please enjoy our forever longing possession ."

All of the color went away from her face. The ship, whatever it would do, it didn't matter! She had to get rid of it. Any curse from the seven sister would surely get her killed. But… but… how was she suppose to get rid of it?! She needed to destroy the blasted thing before the effect happened again! Unable to move, the butler had to use all his strength to take the semi-conscious her, as she could feel her feet being dragged. Why was it… that every time they met, something would go horrible wrong? She expected today to be perfect… yet… it went all wrong. The seven sisters were a curse themselves. Thinking of all the possible things the curse could be and what it would do, scared the living daylights out of her. SHE HAD TO FIND SAMUEL!

"MYhans Samuytr… Finuu FHuunnee— AHHHH!" Were the last words she could say before darkness overtook her.

"_Oh my god! Are you serious!" She spoke up in complete excitement. Her friend's cute freckle face blushed, as she played with her thumbs with her hands together, like she was holding them in a prayer._

"_Hmmhhmm…" The girl hummed in acknowledgement._

"_OMG! WWWW The first girl in our group to get a boy, how cute! My Imouto-chan!" Said the short cut green hair girl, as she hugged Mitsuki, rubbing their cheeks. This was nothing new by their team leader: Ashina Hakamuta._

_The two had known one another since kindergarten, while she only got to know them in her third year in elementary. Mitsuki Chana, was a shy girl with a cute freckled face. Nobody could match her in a battle of being the most kindest and honest person, unlike herself since she was only face front when she needed to get a point across. Her and Ashina were little devils, scheming endlessly into making a good time with themselves and others. Playing pranks and teasing people left and right._

_Ironically enough, none of them had ever dated a boy until today. Though considering everything: Mitsuki was the most girly of them all. It was no wonder she got a date. It would be a perfect way to finish their last year of middle school._

_It made her excited, though it also made her extremely doubtful._

_Wasn't she cute enough to have a guy of her own? It was like Mitsuki and the whole school had insulted her. Because if one compared her to Ashina: she was the most tomboyish of them all. Ashina knew how to be weak and super cute when needed to gain sympathy. She even tomfoolied a teacher into giving her a better grade! It was an ultra-level of seduction! Ashina wasn't afraid of breaking any rules to get her way. Not to mention she had used her phone to videotape it, in order to assure Ashina could have a plan B, if plan A went terribly wrong._

_She ended up smirking at that, at least she wasn't alone in being ultimate mastermind!_

"_I'm so happy with you! So how did he do it? Who is it? Did you guys kiss?!" She finally asked all the question exploding inside her head. Awaiting for those inquiry to be answered, she held in her breath, as her face behind her hands that were pressed together, examining Mitsuki: who's eyes looked at the floor in a frantic matter as she only got more embarrassed._

"_Uumm… it's Hirosuki-senpai." The dropout? Why would she ever date a loser who couldn't graduate for the last two years? She didn't like this a bit, yet if they kissed, she had to know! "Well… He… returned that notebook I lost, remember? We search everywhere and couldn't find it, so he said it then and there. UUu…" Shaking her head as-if trying to deny the memories resurfacing, she was just being soo cute!_

"_SO HE KISSED YOU?!" They asked in unison, staring down at their firsthand specimen._

_Mitsuki blinked for the first couple of seconds, titled her head with a mouth slightly gaping open, only to flinch back as her face turn a beautiful velvet. She shook her head, with her mouth acting like she'd suck something sour, barely able to reply "No-nononononono! Tha—Tha-.. That never happen! He… he… he told me something beautiful and then, then asked if I wanted to be with him!"_

"_Just like in the movies—…" They could only mutter in admiration. Looking and imagining what had happen. She didn't get just a simple anime confession, she got nearly similar movie style of romance on her first try! Even if he was a dropout, stupid and pathetic loser… he had style. Maybe even heart? He had to if he said something so beautiful. What could he had possible said?_

_So she asked, Ashina chuckled in the background, as her smile growing very similar to a certain famous cat. While thinking upon the question, Mitsuki became very quiet, like she didn't believe it…_

"_So…?"_

_The freckled covered face finally turned to them, with eyes filled with worry, mumbling "I… don'tthinktha-… it's really true. It could be a lie."_

_Ashina merely gave a gestural shrug, with a nonchalant expression "So what? Lies are beautiful too. So tell us!"_

'… _Well, if he's lying wouldn't that make him untrustworthy?' She couldn't help but think. Saying nothing of her own doubts. If Ashina was really worried then she would do something, right? There was always that possibility that Mitsuki's low self-esteem couldn't take face front her new lover's words._

"_Well… he said…." She started to rephrase it._

_After that moment, they had praised their friend of her wonderful luck, while being in gossip mode: unable to hide their newfound secret. Before anybody knew it, the whole school knew of the event, yet their classmate gave no new notice of the change of event. Watching him, while they were doing class, she could only wonder why Hirosuki hadn't bragged or denied anything. Almost like he didn't care at all. The dropout was a useless delinquent who couldn't do the most simplistic of chores, leaving every other student to do his burdens. She hated him, despising him to the point of death wishing. For when he wasn't doing anything, he was a complete insensitive ass. Yet… he had confessed his love for Mitsuki with words only poets could say._

_Thinking that, her fury welled up, as her staggering pencil with the force of her two fingers, broke it's sharp top. She couldn't believe it! What did Mitsuki had that she didn't?! Didn't she deserve to be in the spotlight?!_

_No… she lost to the freckle, slightly chubby girl! Who cares that they were friends?! _

_Her eyes widen, she hadn't realized it, but she had been doodling some strange pictures. Of her hatred took form and it was disgusting. Becoming no different than a Hashihime, before she knew it if she were to look into her own reflection would green eyes be staring back at her? Mitsuki was just lucky… there was nothing to be jealous about, even if at times she envied the girl, who she claimed was friends with. What was friendship if she got angry by the simplest of things? Sooner or later, surely she'll find a lover of her own. Though never has a boy given her a time of day, maybe because she was ambitious and competitive, never ever taking a helping hand. She like proving herself: there was nothing wrong about that!_

_Though many boys flirted with Ashina, while others looked at a distance. Seemingly Mitsuki had some admirers too. Her? She wasn't the greatest sportsman, she was decent playing Baseball and other sports: so nobody was really her fan. The people that did notice her were one in few. Most of them being kouhei, so it was a little bit too easy. Lucky for her she became the vice-captain of the Saint Golyat's baseball team, which had made her a little more well known._

_The final bell rung, Mitsuki had to go to her home economics club, Ashina and her had to do cleaning duty before they could go anywhere. So saying their goodbyes, as Mitsuki ran out of the classroom. Like everybody else, leaving on them four to clean up any mess their class could of done._

_So while sweeping the classroom, Ashina leaned near her, holding firmly the broom handle, saying slyly "So, Minny found the boy, huh? Who knew such a day when I would have to stop calling her my waifu? Hahaha…"_

_She continued to sweep, while her thinned lipped expression turned more melancholic, almost trying to ignore her upset feelings. When she notice Ashina's expression, which was far from impressed, her friend continued on "Don't be such a crybaby. Anyway getting confess to is sacred! We should be happy and supportive! Right? … Don't ignore me Fuka."_

"_Oh shut up! You got boys falling for you left and right: for your busting body, while she got a boy because she 'girly', whatever the hell that means!" She defended herself. She could bitch about it if she wanted to!_

_The girl had only a curious pout, almost pondering about it, before bursting into laughter making the other two students look their way, that were originally minding their own business. It seem funny to her as the laughter continued for two minutes, as she held her side. Trying her best to continue cleaning, this made her infuriated! Her pain shouldn't be an enjoyment to one of her close friends! Wiping one of the few tears in her eyes, Ashina finally was able to say "Aahhahahahh… Getting a guy has nothing to do with a body or how much of a girly 'girl' you can be! It's the personality. Of course, our parents and society expects us to be perfect, busty body girls who have perfect manners: but then all the boys would be bored to death. If they're really men. Some like those who need defending, while others look for the catch… tell me Fuka… if he had asked you out: the person you despise, would you had said yes?"_

'_If Hirosuki had come to my house… doing what he did with Mitsuki…' She finally began to ponder it. It revolted her, like hell she date him! Such a sleazy guy "No way in hell! I rather die than be with such a loser! Why the hell are we letting him date out friend?! You know… she may get hurt…"_

_A simple raise brow was her response, until Ashina continued "Bipolar much? Well… I hope that isn't the case. Though I can't go and baby her either. Also love is a weird thing. Men and woman couldn't be more different from the sun to the moon."_

_Feeling guilty of her irrational anger, she became gravely more disturbed and doubtful "… How can I call myself a friend: if I bit their head off because they have something I don't?"_

_Ashina shrugged again, so casually like it wasn't her problem, only to comment "Why am I friends with an overly shy girl and an overly dominating one? Who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares?!"_

"_I guess but still…"_

"… _It's not the end of the world if you do something stupid. Okay? Only just things end if you do something incredibly stupid and/or selfish. It doesn't matter as long as you don't regret it, right?" Well it was Ashina motto to screw over anything that didn't fit her desires and they were the same as that aspect but at certain times: were there any justifications in their selfishness?_

"_What happens if I do?"_

"_Then you'd screwed yourself over. That is what's called stupidity."_

**Chapter 3****: Admiration(/Envy) That Isn't Understanding**

The earth shook, Hades became disjointed left and right, making all the prinnies' hard work into nothingness. This had shocked him, not as much as Fenrich, whom tail and ears became rigid. In the background his servant growling continued nonstop in a low frequency. Flonne, just simply turned away to see what had happen. Even if she look slightly shocked, but it didn't bother her much either, turning to the east to see some of the rocks fall.

"An earthquake? How odd…" He could only mention. Hades never was a place to cave in, mostly the spirited of the departed made a huge and wide spiritual force field, so even nature itself could not destroy Hades.

"It isn't an earthquake my lord… an idiot crashed something huge at its center! Those fools! No matter where we go, somebody or some idiot finds a way to through giant robots or spaceships at us! It's not like we need any more!" Fenrich heighten senses could tell what it was, though at these distance even he couldn't be sure. Though consider their previous experience… it was no longer far-fetch that more spacecrafts were to fall the sky. It was starting to get highly annoying cleaning up the mess other had made for them.

"DooOOo—D! I can't believe Emizal making us do this all by ourselves!" A newbie prinny complained by his company as they followed a long line of other prinnies.

The other just shrugged as they continued off to the far end of Instruction Levels of Hades.

He had heard all he needed from the archangel, nevertheless this situation seem to bear some importance. Flonne glided a bit ahead, as he just decided to walk, since Fenrich was unable to fly like they could. The further they came, the more they saw the destruction around them. This is why he could not stand random gifts from other demons. Making only created complications that they could of done without. Yet there was never a reason to not use the gifts given to them, however the more he saw, the less he believed it was a 'gift'. For the crash of the spacecraft which was standing from the top around fifty-seven feet high, it's width was around thirty-something. The decoration was elegant and beautiful, though the crash had made it almost unlikable. It was practically falling to pieces, as burnt and scratch marks were everywhere.

He stared at it with a completely unimpressed expression. Only to shake his head in shame, after letting out a tired sigh.

"… The damages will cost us thousands of HL… hopefully below the millions." Fenrich stated the facts as the market place was far beyond the point of simple repair.

"… Fenrich…" He started to ask, he could feel his servant turn his head to him. "When did everything start going to hell itself? I actually enjoyed my boring life. What I do not enjoy: is paying things I would expect that would never break. Let's find out who did this, forcing them to pay their half."

"EEehh… do not worry! We will find the culprit of this case! Tax them beyond belief!" Fenrich tried to appease his anger. For he wasn't a demon to get angry easily, still he was easily becoming more tired of constantly paying back the Netherworld. These were the last layers before his patience's snapped. He didn't care if he had to kill every single demon in this Netherworld, but he would not pay for things that had nothing to do with them.

"How about when we find them, we'll torture them and force them with labor without pay for merely, give or take, ten hundred thousand years?" He commanded, for it wasn't a suggestion of any kind. He was going to make them fucking pay. Now was the search began.

"Oh… MY… GOD!" Screamed the archangel in shocked, with both hands on her cheeks as she gasped looking at the spacecraft. "It's MK. III! Does this mean Etna finally found it?! Oh gosh! I'm soooo happy!"

'Angel… I'm sorry that our relationship lasted as long as this. Though if you're responsible… prepare to die. No… prepare for never ending pain.' He thought to himself silently as he gestured for Fenrich to act. His servant however, looking at him like he was mad, for this was completely out of their lines of ideas.

Faking to clear his throat, Fenrich spoke "Archangel… you had nothing to do with this crash, right?"

Flonne turned to them, finally noted that he was in no calm manner and could finally feel his built up tension. Fenrich tired to keep a composed attitude, but it was very forced and rigid. He rolled his eyes, Fenrich was wasting his time, hoping to salvage the connection between the Netherworld and Celestia.

"OH! No… I lost it a couple years back. Etna stole it from me when I was still ungraceful. I'm glad I found it, however, maybe Etna can tell you more." Even though the words seemed sincere, he didn't exactly buy it.

"…. Yeah, I doubt Etna has anything to do with this." A Familiar voice sounded. Turning his to the side of the cliff, where they stood, countless foot high from the market: was Emizal. The young Death was still wearing his typical hoodie were, as his endless blue flames came from the long tail of the hood. "This had Fuka written all over it."

"Why is that?" He couldn't help but be a bit surprise. If that girl thought he held an eternal patient, she would finally know the meaning of 'death'. Showing off his grinding teeth, as his fury was welling up, making Emizal flinch, taking a step back.

Getting heavily nervous, for not many had actually seen him angry, since he became a prinny instructor. Trying to choose his words correctly, but the Death's fretting motion showed he was only uncertain "Uhmm.. It's not like that. Just that she pissed of those seven again, I think. Lately I feel like she's become some sort of death trap."

"Oooh? Really… is that why Artina and you have been so distant lately?"

"I've been busy. But other than that… last time I was even near her, I almost got destroyed by a ferries wheel that decided to fall. I could mention other times… though they just go much, much more painful and stupider… eurgghh…" The Death started to scratch his head, almost rethinking certain events "Truth been told she's been like that for the last couple of months. Last time Artina was near her, she almost got her wings torn off… I wouldn't be surprised if she was jinxed or something."

"That thief almost got her wings torn off… are you sure this wasn't just the angel's fault?" Fenrich asked very, very shocked.

"Believe me… they only went to a waterpark, I highly doubt it was voluntary."

He could only stare blankly at the President. He had met Fuka a couple of times, though now that he thought of it… he was randomly sent to the Netheruniverse for no particular reason and had to save it. Then he had to go to Zettai's Netherworld, which he found himself stuck in the past with a book version of the demon. Then….

"I keep being plug into events I don't care for. Now I know why…" He said lifelessly.

"Uhh… nothing has happen to me. I've seen the bi-… the lass here and there. So I don't recall any particular event which would be cursed events." Fenrich said. If that was true was mostly because there was always a distance between the two. Or he was especially lucky.

"I guess we go and ask Fuka about the events. Also… we're taxing her for any damage she might of indirectly been part of." He commanded the two demon. While Fenrich took it with ease, Emizal gave his a confused and hesitate look. Almost like asking: 'Are you for real?'. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he gave his cold glare once more to the younger demon: who got the memo and back away. Deciding that, either way, they would have to find the cause of all the nonsensical destruction.

They walk to the center of Hades—

-..-….-….

"Adell, you should be more demon like. You're becoming a horrible influence to my lady." Tink spoke with grace. The humanoid demon was a little shorter than Adell, wearing a white suit with a black vest and blue tie. His eyes were a lighter blue than Adell's and his blond hair was in a pompadour style. Many would find the demon to be very handsome and worthy for a single date.

Adell just gave a skeptical look to his friend. Odd as it may be, their friendship had deepen, despite that their relationship, strangely enough, never changed. For every time he tried to do what right, the other demon would just lecture him on how to act in demon conduct.

"I don't care if it's bad for Rozalin. Just because I'm demon, doesn't mean I should change my style for theirs'. Anyway I like her the way she is, I'm not doing anything that would actually changed her. Wasn't 'daddy dearest' the one who made her, her?" The red head ended with a smirk. For they sat on two typical white, girly-like chairs, while to their right was a red luxurious red couch, to where laid the very sick girl Fuka. It seemed that when he grabbed her, jumping to the boulder, a stray rock had hit her on the head. She was out cold, but one couldn't deny her endurances towards any type of attack.

"Though you're acting like a hero! Tis shameful to say I serve such a demon! Just listen to me."

"… That doesn't change the fact I live by my style. I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm not trying to be a villain. I'm just living my life the way I see fit, honestly… was I suppose to nothing and watch her get herself killed?"

"Yesh. It would be the best thing you could do."

"… So I should do the same with Rozalin and you too, huh?"

"Demons always use others for their own benefits."

"….? Okay. So… the next time you make me mad, I can simple execute you?"

"… I wouldn't go thatz far, Sire. Just saying, you should make a good reputation. Half the time demons won't talk to you for that very pastime." Tink said with a indicated pout, laying his head on the back of his hands. "Though becoming an ally to Valvatorez has been the smartest idea I've seen in years. Though being a taxz collector wazn't on my book."

" I needed the money; anyway after being forced out of my job in the Evil Academy… already finished helping out the citizens with monster hunting… I'm penniless while Hanako and Taro are providing for the family. I'm just glad I got the job at all." He gestured a sign to heavens as he seem more relieved than ever. Laying on his chair, with an arm on the table playing with a single HL, his blue eyes lowered as his mood did.

"AHh… where has Hanako been lately?" Tink asked the million HL question.

"You know… ever since we got Etna into Valvatorez's group, I can't help but wonder if… Hanako doing okay." Being a big brother was never easy for Adell, especially when he couldn't see them for more than a month's of time.

"Well she's technically stronger than Overlord Pram, she'll be just fine. Let's us be joyful Lady Etna still pays her a decent amount of HL, if anything at all." Tink tried to lighten up the mood, though this only seem to make the opposite effect.

"The thing about Etna is she's is an absolute whimsical egomaniac, you never know what's going to happen: her whim is what scares me the most. I can't believe how Hanako could stand serving such a demon, though after the last six hundred years, I should just stop asking these questions." He finished with his sigh. Unlike his siblings, he was a natural demon: not those burden with an inborn curse. They grew faster and stronger than he did. Tink being a typical demon like himself, they easily connected: even if he thought himself more human than demon. Raised by pretend humans, who were his parents. Then raised by real humans who turned into demons, his parents, blood connected or not. His ideals of the world could never change…

Having the human ears, many wouldn't notice him as a demon, unless they could feel his energy. Humanoid demons were distinguish by their pointy ears, it was a really odd trait, since most demons had another form hidden by illusions.

Was it like a novice default thing?

The best illusionary demons were able to hide their distingue physical trait. Though tons of demons were lazy creatures and didn't bother. In the time he lived in Veldime and the moment he found out his origin: he never took off the illusion casted upon by his 'parents'. Since he was really weak in magic and didn't want to find out he couldn't redo the spell, he choose his 'human' state. There was no real big difference between the two forms, it just he loved the form he was born with.

At times he missed his parents… too bad they couldn't live beside them, any longer. Already they had crossed the red moon. It was three hundred years ago when they left, then a hundred years later so did Fubuki and Yukimaru left towards the border.

Even if he wasn't human, he acted like one. Even though he was a demon, he had little to no resemblance to them. That is… depending on one's perspectives to a demon's nature. Rolling his eyes, at the passing thought that came and went like the wind, a topic that had no place in a never changing world. Veldime was always a nice place to be, though with each century, people tended to become more hostile for no apparent reason. When things went wrong, suddenly a finger of blame was pushed onto Rozalin, her mother or his siblings. Rare occasions some had even place it upon himself.

Luckily despite all the progressive technology, Veldime still was a country side place. A small village that not many came to live there. There were rarely any tourist of any kind. So nothing ever happened.

"Uuhhh… I can understand many misfitted things in the universe as a whole…" Tink started, making him sit a bit more correctly as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"How in blazing hell did Axel become the President of this Netherworld?"

"… Now that you mention it…"

…-…-…-…-…-…-

_There, there…_

_The red moon is shinning brighter than ever before._

_When the known planets align, where does it belong, where does it go? Like here and then became asymmetric things. Those who cross over the borders know neither life or death._

_Reading the strange tome was an odd thing, a great find by Fenirch, but still very odd. Getting to the second volume titled 'Noctilucae del Rubrum', it was basing itself on the old theory: of the borders between the seven planes of life and death. Though he wasn't much of a studious demon, even he couldn't deny he was bored out of his mind. The only studies he did: was a study he no longer cared for. Not since he had killed, his seemingly guilty right hand servant, only to find out she had actually never betrayed him._

_He was a vampire, living off the human blood. So, of course, he decided if he wanted to hunt with perfection: he would need to learn great illusionary tricks. Thus delving deep into the human psyche… and their strange way of life._

_To make a long story short: she was his personal student until the moment he killed her._

_Fenrich had proven himself strong, smart and worthy enough to be his commanding officer towards his vessels. A sub-classed demon lord, since being a Tyrant was only a territorial lord, not to be confused with or as an Overlord which was a different thing completely. Valvatorez was happy with the small things, he didn't need to rule the whole Netherworld. Though his fame had passed the borders. Those who enter his land would know pain. Unless they knew to give him decent respect._

_Scribbling down notes to crack the enigmatic meanings, which delved into countless theories._

_The great Discordia, withering with blooming of the high mage of the Seventh Illusionary, on the seventh moon. Great Hirashal under the commandment of Kronos, the fallen god who saw not neither era nor neon. Why did he fall if he seen the blessing and cursive moon? Why did it bring such fate? Was the lacking of faith and the temperance's existences that made such things so? Even if…._

…_._ _Some of the pages were forcibly ruined by the previous owner. He couldn't make heads or tail of what it was supposed to mean. He wonder why anybody would want to ruin such art._

_So he went to the next page, only to find more and more pages covered in possible un-cleanable black ink. This made him growl in distress… The volume still had huge amount of magic source still… now he couldn't help but wonder if the formula to the usage of the Tome was all but ruined._

_Have it all changed! Have it changed screamed the spirit that knew not of loth or misgive becoming mar— pity thy. The great goddess of the long forgotten realms of the Tog-Sothoth's core. In such things, space broke apart the world, the old one decided it was good: end it all before the moon shines red._

_Why does red change? The change what does it bring in us? The seventh planet farthest from Hysterial is corrupting the universal nethermost. It gave birth to Ubbo-Sathla they said. The Niggard giving such a noisome parley, surely they must be faulted for this curse given to the universe. The foolhardy ended up calling the cursive being into a worthy 'god'._

_Why is it so?_

"_This… is so outdated." He finally realized the second ruined volume would probably not make sense, since the pages before held some significances. Rubbing his forehead with his index, as thinking was painful… old literature it may be, though it proven to not be a total waste of his time, all these random events seemingly had no connection to Volume one that spoke of the 'old world'. This was before the birth of demon or celestial host._

_Volume two was pointing out something odd…._

_Almost like it was saying 'humans' were the first beings to rule the universe. Though this was only a theory from what he understood._

"_Fenrich!" He called out from his comfortable desk made of only the highest quality fabric and wood.___

_Not even a second past until his servant arrived, wearing his typical leather tight pants and red jacket showing off his well-endowed abs. Honestly, he though his servant clothing was a bit odd, nevertheless he could care less if his quality of serving didn't clash with their idealisms._

"_Yes, my lord?" The werewolf bowed in great honor._

"_Fix this tome… somebody destroyed a couple of these pages. I want to know what is written." He commanded._

"_As you wish. All is for my lord."_

"_Please…" cried a woman's despaired voice. Her begging was a treat, she wanted her daughter to at least be saved. But that would never happen. If it gave her that much despair, why would he let her have hope? The greatest foolhardiness in humans was their hope… play around with it, they cave and becoming nothing more than sweet treats. _

"_Just let my daughter go…" The woman was filled with scars, her left eye ripped out, her body and ripped clothing dirtied by the floor's dust or dirt._

"… _I'm sorry. Food don't get to talk." He said as he got off his chair, staring down at the chained woman. He usually let his food in the dungeon but he wanted a late night snack. While he study vigorously, not giving much importance to his food, his hunger finally kicked in. Tonight would be the last night that woman would survive, then Fenrich and his vessels could have the leftovers._

Licking his lips, hunger became apparent. Though he would have to wait, wouldn't he? Maybe he should get some sardines. He hadn't had some for a while. Being in the market made it pretty easy to get some. So while Emizal and Fenrich searched for little miss jinxed, while Flonne was overly excited by her re-found spaceship, which he was planning in advance to tax and bill highly. He went to a food shop.

"OH! Valvatorez, sir. It's nice to have you over." The friendly demon said. He didn't know his names but they got along well as far as he was concerned.

"I would like a couple dozen sardines packages."

"As you wish, that will be over 12.357HL."

"Fair enough. Can you accept a down payment? I don't have all my HL with me."

"Sure…" The demon said with uncertainty. He could easily never pay back the demon. But any foold knew it was stupid to fight him. Luckily for the demon, who realized what would happen if reject, simply let him have his way.

So walking away with his food, he commanded the prinnies to hold his food, some complained but his fans did it without hesitation. Opening a bronze box, he grabbed a couple of them and started to eat. His enthusiasm returned as did his previous, near snapped layers of patience. The fact he was full, and nothing could get in his way to enjoy a simple meal, made him perfectly content. Upon the event, as his eyes crossed with Fenrich: who notice his change in temperament, let out a relived sigh. Munching on his sardines, he no long paid mind to anything really. But still…

He was going to make the heavy investment into the Netherworld, but before he could do that… he had to stop all the random destruction of his Netherworld and starting with Hades.

"Big Sis' FruityCakes… that's where you'll find the lass." A random demon told him.

"Fenrich, I think we found her. Better there than here." He called out.

Emizal sighed "Can I go now? I really don't want my life to be in danger. I don't want to be a Death that dies."

Death can't die though… they momentarily lose physical form for a couple hundred of years. Though leaving that thought alone, he shrugged and nonchalantly waved away Emizal with his hand, as he set into his quest to get some answers. They continued on, leaving the death and angel alone. Going further northwest of Hades, into one of the many High City recently made, there was an interesting development that happen when Desco had divided into two. So investing in it had proven to be worth it as its profits went sky high. He was happy Desco wasn't here, even though she was a lovely student, acting like a vessel to Fuka: she became easily annoying and possessive of her 'Big Sister'.

He immediately smelled her sent, despite the overlapping smells of sweets, that were making him sick. She didn't smell human. She didn't exactly smell like any prinny either. Her form probably didn't even have blood, as her body, unbeknownst to her, was icily cold. It did have warmth, yet only when she was active, if she was drowsy or sleeping her temperature would lessen into the zeros.

"So… that's how he got the presidency? Now that isn't surprising." Said the blond, strangely French accented demon. Their eyes crossed, for when they recruited Adell and Rozalin: they had gotten this demon… named Tink? Then a humanoid demon cow who served only Rozalin, forced with all the labor, Rozalin didn't have to do thanks to her contract. The name was a complete blank in his head but seemingly the demon was also Adell's sibling. On the couch was Fuka, laying there in a peaceful slumber. Adell talked animatedly with the other demon, Tink?

"Oh… Greatz Overlord Valvatorezz. It is always an honor to see you. Howz yo' been?"

"I am not an Overlord." He corrected. The Overlord of their Netherworld hadn't been seen, so the President of the Corruptment was taking care of the Netherworld for the last couple of years. Honestly, he failed horribly. Though his respect for Hugo had never faded. He had learned a lot from his rival. For even if Overlord Zetta proclaimed himself as his rival, honestly… he didn't see that demon as his rightful rival. Even the strongest title means nothing if their no sense of corresponding rivalry… Hugo was his first rival before he fell from his high throne. They still had to finish their tie, didn't they?

He still couldn't wait for that day to come.

But Hugo was taking it easy, helping his spawn and sometimes even taking vacations. So being busy made it impossible to yet talk once more with the formal president.

"What happen to her?" Fenrich asked, looking unimpressed as he did. For different reason, of course, however… it was just all so unimpressive.

Adell turned his head to them, laughing nervously "Got slightly burn by the crashing spaceship and got hit by a straying rock on the back of the head. I've been keeping sure nothing happens to her. But since you're here, would you mind watching over her? Me and Tink promised Rozalin's mother we pass by her house for tea. Believe me… you don't want that's demon's fury on your conscious. I learned the hard way."

He nodded, sure why not? Not like he was a hurry. He could eat his sardines in peace.

"I have no problem with this, though you're paying the bill."

"Already did it. All we had was cinnamon tea…"

So the duo left, while it seem like they were running for their lives. Overlord Zenon's wife… the overlord was rumored with being the strongest. Though that had died down all of the sudden…. He asked Overlord Zetta of this and well, the demon said that only Overlord Babylon had ever met the 'True Overlord Zenon' almost losing his life. This could have been an exaggeration on the old demon's part because, if that was so… then Overlord Zenon would be matched with the Old Demons. As Rozalin was only a couple hundred years old… and his only child. It just didn't match up. He would ask in the future of Fenrich to uncover this fraud, considering the circumstances he had not a lot of time to waste, since Adell pulled most of Rozalin's deadweight. As did her servants…

Surely nobody could deny this demon princess was living the easy life. That was a feat within itself

So they sat down, Fenrich merely pushing away the tea set, with mild disgust. They weren't in any hurry, since sooner or later they would come back to her. So Fenrich called a waiter to have a rare cuisine from the sweet shop. They were also a restaurants, though usually at night, while afternoon's usually off-topic. Though knowing he was the Netherworld Saviors, the waiter didn't think twice to call up their restaurant chef: to cook an incredible Orange, chocolate cover meat tray. There was no other place where one would find such a delicious treat. Though Fenrich never outright praise the place, given for the solo fact of who made it possible, he loved their night menus. Though nothing of domestic animals with the exception of Horses and rabbits.

They enjoyed the afternoon.

"Ah… I hate to admit it. This is the greatest place ever." Fenrich finally admitted after his hundredth plate. Though their table was always clean, since the prinnies that served the restaurant gave them a solo VIP treatment. Valvatorez gave it a single try, after his vessel called for his thirty-six dish, settling on that he rather stick with sardines. The girl finally showed slight signs of getting up, though he was almost tempted to force her awake, yet he decided he save Fenrich's face and wait for him to finish eating. He knew an epic battle would be wage against Fuka or Desco, if they were to ever find this little fact out.

Demons could fight over the littlest of things. These two stubborn, rude attitude people would surely never get along. Even he realized that Fenrich had a right to act when offended, though one can only keep their vessels on a low lease for so long.

Demons were naturally unfair, taking and never giving. It shouldn't matter: how unfair he was to his right hand servant, though with time he decided he did care and didn't care, if it was out of conduct. He wasn't an impulsive child anymore, he had already made a way to live his life forever… so it wasn't perfect, but he had fame that still would last for some couple of eons. Maybe one day to rule this Netherworld he was trying to fix, maybe even the universe: which he didn't particularly care to rule. For the time being that he had Fenrich, he might as well divulge into his vessel's desires: no matter how farfetched they were from pleasing him.

Once all and any trace of Fenrich food frenzy was gone. There was a 360 degree changed within his easily angry puppy.

"Let's kick her awake." With a glare stared directly at the sleeping beauty.

Blinking at his servant, sighing but not at all surprise by the turn of events, he said calmly "Come now… you had your moment of pleasure, let's gently wake her up. If all else fails, we'll drop her off with Axel for the next ten years. He does have to pay me back five thousand hundred HL anyway."

"Your cruetly… My lord…" Fenrich's eyes were filled with admiration, making him a bit embarrasses. It was nice to look upon by Fenrich, a demon's opinion that actually matter, from time to time.

"Hahaha… well no need to look at me like that. The fact that the unkillable, stupid fool even exist makes for the best nonviolent torture known to man. There are very few reason to praise Axel, let him have this one at the very least." Scratching the back of his with a cheeky smile.

So getting up from his seat, he grabbed Fuka's shoulder, even between the fabric of her clothes: she was making him cold! He with a little force pushed her, with a thematic tempo. Her eyes started to wrinkle, as she could feel the force of his pushes. Finally opening her eyes, her subzero body began to warm itself up.

"Whha… ehh?" She mumbled tiredly. Slowly getting up, using her hand to get in a sitting down position, with her right hand to rub her tired eyes. She finally opened them.

-…-…-…

_It was the typical street back home. Cars barely passed by, with the exception of the residents, that would only return late around the eights. Usually the housewives would be chattering of sales they had seen before they went home. That or gossiping about one of the unfaithful. It horrible and cliché but they were nice people all together. Or they were… when her father went wacko… they gave her the stinkeye, almost like she was the cause of all this madness._

_The orange sun, high above the streets, as the blue had long faded since twilight tinted the skies. _

_Forward she walked, the completely empty street. Nobody would exit their house, yet she could feel their gazes. All of them looking down from the window, hidden by the curtains, not daring to make a sound, maybe not even breathing. Their cold, dead judgmental eyes… not a single one happy she was here. Looking from her side, high upon her friendly neighbor's house was that woman… her eyes were deadly red, just like Desco._

_She hated them! She hated them! The weight of the tears, threating to fall out her eyes, broke as she scream with an excessive force, silently.__** SHE HATED THEM!**_

"_**AAAAAHhhhhhhh! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!**__"She screamed like a wild beast. She swore didn't even sound human anymore… but she didn't care! She hated these continuous never-ending glares! It was just so frustrating! _

…-_...-::-:::-_

"Eh? Fen-Fen… Valzy? What ar' y'u do'ng here?" She asked, pretty much confused on why she was on a soft couch near a girly-like table with the smell of sweet meat everywhere.

Valvatorez gave his typical expression, his gloved hands holding onto one another, as his elbows laid on the table. He said, in a frank matter "You from this day forward are billed with 100 thousand HL, with a 59% taxing on all or any type of incomes to date."

"WHAT?!"

..

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN****: I really need a Beta for this fic… I would love to make the romance go faster… but idk seems really OOC to me.**

**Rozalin's mom does exist o-o… I read it on wiki. Though know no other info on that. But I have my theory of Rozalin/Zenon existence. The only thing I never planned was that FZenon had a wife.**

**Please review, and thank you the ones who gave time to review :D I really appreciate it.**

**I'm so happy we're getting more ValzyxFuka fics X3. But we need MOAR Axel 8D The greatest character of them all!**

**I COMPLETE FAILED TINK'S ACCENT D,X!**


End file.
